Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{-12})^{9}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{-12})^{9} = 3^{(-12)(9)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{-12})^{9}} = 3^{-108}} $